1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector; in particular, the present invention relates to an electrical connector that carries a chip module and connects the chip module to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
For laptops, the electrical connector therein that carries a chip module and connects the chip module to a circuit board includes a base, a plurality of conducting pins received in the base, an upper cover slidably assembled with the base, and a cam driving device for driving the upper cover to slide on the base. When the electrical connector is used, the chip module is placed on the upper cover. Next, the cam driving device is rotated to push the upper cover to move to another side so that the pins of the chip module are contacted with the conducting pins. While the upper cover is pushed, the conducting pins exert a force to the pins and the force is transmitted to the upper cover. Therefore, one side of the upper cover that is installed with the cam driving device warps upwards so that the cam driving device cannot be operated normally.
Taiwan patent 97208841 discloses an improved electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a base, a plurality of pins, a cover body, a cam, and a fastening element. The cam has a disk portion, an eccentric portion, an operating portion, a positioning portion, and a holding trough. The disk portion is received in the receiving room of the base. The eccentric portion and the operating portion are received in the receiving hole of the cover body. The fastening element has a base disk and an extending column. The base disk is located in a concave room of the base. The extending column extends into and is fastened in the holding trough of the cam to position the cam between the base and the cover body. By using a tool to drive the operating portion, the eccentric portion drives the cover body to move between the first location and the second location.
The improved electrical connector still has following drawbacks.
1. Because the eccentric portion and the operating portion of the cam are received in the receiving hole of the cover body, it cannot limit the upper cover in the vertical direction so that the upper cover still warps upwards. Thereby, the cam driving device cannot be operated normally.
2. In addition to occupying part of the base by the fastening element, the disk portion of the cam also occupies a lot of part of the base so that the strength of the base is weak and easily deforms. In a worse case, the base may break so that cam driving device cannot be operated normally.